It's all about love
by lemennair214
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a 20-year old model and actress is already engaged with her long time boyfriend, Ruka Nogi. But when Natsume Hyuuga came back from USA, she had this feeling of calling off her upcoming marriage. What is her reason? Find out... NxMXRxH
1. Who are we fetching?

Hello! This is my third fanfict. Actually I don't wanna start another story since my other 2 stories are still on going. But this story came into my mind that's why I typed it. Please read it and submit a review. Please also read my other stories, "_Made for Each Other_ and _The Missing Piece of His Heart._

**It's All about Love**

_Chapter 1: Who are we fetching?_

It was a fine August day; Mikan Sakura was busy reading the latest issue of "Wonderful Life" magazine (which usually hires her as the cover girl). Her close friend, Anna Umenomiya was busy fixing her hair. Anna was the chief-chef of a five star hotel in Tokyo. Mikan scanned the magazine contentedly. The sound of her ringing phone stopped her from reading. She answered the call.

"Hello. This is Mikan Sakura speaking." She talked formally.

"Hello honey. This is me Ruka." Ruka spoke up in a gentle manner but it's obvious that he's in a hurry.

"Oh honey! Why the sudden call? Is there any problem?" she asked in a sweet manner. Ruka chuckles a bit.

"_She's always like that_._" _He thought. "No, there's none honey. I just called to ask you something."

"What is it? If it's about our wedding, no need to worry. I already hired a wedding planner. She's the best in town."

"No honey. I'm not worried about our wedding. After all a few months from now you'll be Mikan Nogi." Ruka tried to tease her.

"Oh really? What if I back-out on our wedding?" Mikan teased him.

"I know you'll never do that." Ruka rested assured. Mikan chuckled on the phone.

"By the way honey, are you free today?" He cut off Mikan's laughter.

"Why didn't you ask me right away? You know I will always make time for you." She protested.

"Sorry honey. So are you free?"

"As always…"

"Good. Prepare yourself. I'll be fetching you in 15 minutes."

"Wait Ruka…" she was about to say something but she was cut off by Ruka.

"Bye honey. I love you." He hung off the phone.

"I love you too…" she whispered softly then hung the phone. She turned to her friend.

"He's always in a hurry these past few days. He's always busy...I guess…What's wrong with him?"

"Mikan-san you know how famous he is right now. He may be very busy with his new album."

"I think you're right Anna-san…Thanks for comforting me."

"No need to thank me…I'm your friend, remember?"

"Thank you so much Anna…I'll be changing clothes for a while…" she walked in her dressing room. She wore a pink mini-dress. Her long auburn hair was tied in a pony tail using a black ribbon. After a while, she went out.

"Anna, do you think it's alright?" she whirled around to show her dress.

"Yup. Whatever you wear fits you." A male voice said behind her back.

"Huh?" she turned back to see the speaker.

"Ruka?!" she gave him a big smile.

"Ready?"

"You said you'll be here after 15 minutes but only 12 minutes had passed!" she complained.

"I was just trying to be wise with spending my time, honey." He leaned over to kiss her rosy cheeks.

"Ows?!" she asked after the kiss.

"No more questions please. Can we go now?"

"Hai!"

She wrapped her hand around his arm and started walking off the place. She turned back to her friend.

"Sayonara Anna-san! See you next time!" she said while waving to her friend.

"Be careful on your way! See yah!" she waved back.

Ruka was driving his black Mercedes Benz. Beside him is his ever lovely fiancé.

"Honey? Where are we going?" she asked while pressing the keypads of her phone. She was busy playing a game.

"To the airport."

"Huh? Why? Who are we going to fetch?" she asked.

"Jus wait and see." He smiled at her then looked back at the road.

"_Who could that be?_ _Someone important?_" she asked to herself.

_To be continued…_

Hello everyone! As a said, this is my 3rd fanfict. Yeah, it was kinda too short compared to my other stories. I just hope you like it. Please review.

Please also read my 2 other stories, "Made for Each Other" and "The Missing Piece of His Heart"…Thanks…

Love lots,

Storywriter07


	2. My ExBoyfriend is Back!

**It's All about Love**

_Chapter 2: My Ex-boyfriend is Back!!!_

_Continuing from the last chapter:_

Mikan sat quietly beside her fiancé. She faced the road blankly. She felt kinda nervous.

"_My heart…it's beating so fast…but why?!_" she placed her hand into her chest. Luckily, Ruka didn't notice her.

"We're here! Come on honey!" Ruka lend his hand to his girl.

"Ah..okay.." Mikan replied unenergetically. She felt like she wasn't herself.

The two walked in the waiting area. After 10 minutes of waiting, a gorgeous raven-haired guy walked towards them. Obviously, he knows the two of them. Mikan kept on staring on the good-looking guy.

"_Who is he? Why do I feel like I already know him before?" _she thought. Just by then her thoughts were cut off by Ruka.

"How are you? It's been a long while. How's your career?" Ruka smiled at the new comer.

"Yah. It's been a long while. I've been doing great in USA. How 'bout you?" The raven-haired replied.

"I'm also doing great here in Japan." Ruka beamed at him.

"What's the reason for inviting me to go back?" he asked briefly.

"I'm already engaged. I want you to meet my fiancé." He took Mikan's hand.

"Mikan?" the raven-haired took of his shades, revealing his cold red orbs.

"Na…nat…natsume?!!" Mikan stammered in disbelief. Her ex-boyfriend's back!!!

"Looks like the two of you haven't forgotten each other in spite of the lack of communication."

"Yah, I guess so." Natsume tried to be formal. He acted normally. He doesn't want Ruka to think that he was feeling uneasy with Mikan's presence.

"Should we go now?" Ruka asked the two of them.

"Yes." Natsume replied briefly. Ruka started walking out the airport. He was holding Mikan's hand. Natsume felt like something had pinched his heart. "_Am I still in love with her? I thought I had forgotten her already,_" he asked himself.

Mikan just followed Ruka's steps. She was lost in her thoughts. She remembered her middle school days. She was just 14 years old. Natsume was her first love, first boyfriend and first heartbreak…

_Start of flash back……_

"Come over here Mikan!" Natsume called out to her. He was lying under the shade of the sakura tree.

"Okay." She started running towards him.

"What are you doing with those…bunch of idiots?" he asked her when she was a couple of inches away from him.

"They were asking me out for a camping. I want to join them. It sounds like fun to me." She smiled happily.

"What?! Are you out of your mind Mikan?! I'm your boyfriend and I don't want to see you hanging around with other guys!"

"I didn't know that you'll be that possessive, Natsume. But if you say so, I will not hang around with them…But let me make friends with them…" she shrugged off.

He had no choice but to at least agree with her condition but he was really pissed off when those guys act too close with his Mikan. "Okay then, polka dots." He grimaced.

_End of flashback_…

Mikan was drifting with her thoughts when Ruka's voice woke her up in her reverie.

"Hey Mikan?! What's the matter? Anything wrong?" Ruka placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Huh? No…I mean nothing…" Mikan replied awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Maybe your fiancé is hungry." Natsume intervened.

"Yah…I think so. Let's go to a five star hotel and restaurant." Ruka

"Come on let's go!" Mikan yelled excitedly. But she looked so clumsy in the eyes of the best friends even she herself feels so awkward.

They walked towards the parking lot. Ruka sat down on the driver's seat, beside him is Mikan and Natsume sat at the back seat. The trip isn't that long but sitting at the back seat and looking at Ruka's hand caressing Mikan's, Natsume felt like he was there for a decade. He had to admit it he felt a hint of jealousy. But why? He's the one who left her. He had left her without even saying goodbye. Besides she's already engaged to no other than his best friend.

The trip was over. They arrived in a high class hotel. Ruka led Mikan inside. His arms snaked around Mikan's waist. Mika felt uncomfortable with him. She felt so different. Natsume can't look at them for a long time; he can tell that jealousy is slowly consuming him.

They sat around a table. Ruka ordered the food for all of them.

"Let's start." Ruka told them to start eating. The two did not respond. Mikan started chopping out her piece of steak. Her hands felt so weak. She can't even cut it. Ruka noticed it. He started cutting it for her.

"Here. Eat it." Ruka told her.

"T-thank you… she smiled weakly. She took a small bite of the steak.

Natsume was just looking at the sweetness of the two. The three of time kept quiet. Tensions were getting bigger. After a sumptuous meal, they walked out of the place.

Ruka drove off to Mikan's condo unit since her place is the nearest. Mikan walked off the car after giving her fiancé a peck on the cheeks.

The two guys were left behind in the car. Ruka started the engines and started driving off to Natsume's place. His best friend also has unit just beside his.

Meanwhile in Mikan's room.

She walked silently in her room. She took off her dress and started changing into a pink night dress that runs up to her knees. It revealed her perfect curves. Well, she will not be a very famous star without those curves and her pretty face. She sat down in her couch and handed a pink small notebook that seems to be her diary. (She still has a diary even at the age of 20.). She started scribbling some notes.

_Dear Diary,_

_ My day started perfectly and I expected it to end perfectly too. Ruka called me up and fetch me. I thought we're going to a date but I was wrong. I guess I shouldn't expect too much. He drove off into the airport. A raven-haired guy walked towards us. As I expected, Ruka knows him. Well, he knows him very well. Even me, I also know him for he's the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. Yeah, he's back! My ex-boyfriend is back! I just don't know what to do! That stupid guy is now back in my life! Now that he's back I just don't know what to do. I thought I can start a new life with Ruka. I don't want him to ruin my life again. Oh Kami, please tell me what to do._

_Love lots,_

_Mikan-chan_

_To be continued_…

Ohayo minna! I'm back! I'm so sorry if it took me a long time to update my story. I'm kinda busy with my school. Being in a Regional Science High School is not easy. I'm doing lots of projects right now but still I decided to write another chapter for you. I know that you're waiting for my update. But don't worry guys vacation is coming. I can now assure you of my updates. (That's a promise!) Oops, I just wanna share my happiness to all of you. I just passed the UPCAT! Now I can tell that I have a great future ahead. I guess God had been very kind to me. I just feel so happy. BTW… Please continue reading my stories. Hope to read your reviews again.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…you are the best readers!

Please add me in your friendster accounts, I don't have lots of friends yet so please add me. I'm begging…please…Just search for my profile, MeL RiAnNe LaGaScA…Thanks…Please leave a comment…hehehe…(that is if you wanna leave one…)

Thanks for reading anyway and please leave a review…Thanks!!!

Love lots,

Storywriter07


	3. The Fear of Losing Her

It's All about Love

Yes, this is the _It's All about Love _that you use to read…It's me, storywriter07…I just changed my penname into _lemennair214_…

Please still read my stories…Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**It's All about Love**

_Chapter 3:_

_The Fear of Losing Her_

A beautiful brunette slept quietly in her soft mattress. Her face looked so angelic. The gentle wind brushed through her long straight brown hair. After a while, her brown orbs opened slowly. She stretched her muscles and jumped off her bed. She wore a robe and walked down to her kitchen.

She was living all by herself in that condo unit. She had to admit it. She misses the academy's dorm. She misses the bonding that she had with her old classmates. She misses her favorite spot, the Sakura tree. And most especially, she really misses a certain guy she had loved… Oh how she wish that she can turn back time just to be with that guy again.

"What?! To be with that guy again?! No!! I don't want to be with him again!! Never in my whole life!!" she shrieked out loud. She shook off her head.

She started checking for food in her refrigerator. She took a cup of her favorite yogurt and a glass of water and sat down around her dining table. She started munching a piece of bread and finished off her yogurt. She wasn't in the mood for heavy breakfast. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. She took off her robe and turned on her shower. After 30 minutes, she walked off dripping wet. Only a small piece of towel covered her perfectly curved body. She walked to her room and get dressed up for her press conference and contract signing for her upcoming movie.

"Today is another day!" she winked and smiled as she scans herself in front of her mirror. She was wearing a plain white turtle neck blouse with a pink lace ribbon tied around her neck. She was also wearing a pink and white plaid skirt. Pink high-heeled shoes completed her look. She had applied light make-up and a tint of her strawberry lip gloss.

"Hhm…That will do…" a certain guy told her at her back.

She turned her back at the guy. She wasn't expecting a visitor at that very point of time.

"Waah! What are you doing here?" she screamed on top of her lungs as if she saw a ghost.

"Fetching you for the presscon…" he shrugged off

"And you told you that I want you to fetch me stupid jerk?!" she stumped off.

"Your boyfriend, loud-mouthed girl!"

"Is that so? Did Ruka ask you to fetch me? Huh?" she asked in disbelief. "_I can't believe Ruka asked him to fetch me. Is he out of his mind? I just can't stand it to be near with this guy. Not even for a minute! Oh Ruka! What has gotten into you? Did he really trust this guy? No need to ask Mikan. That jerk is your fiancé's best friend._" She talked to herself.

"That's the truth and if you don't wanna believe then that's you're problem."

"How did you get in?"

"Ruka gave me his spare key. Here." He threw the key into the air.

Mikan managed to catch it. 

"Let's go or else we'll be late." He pulled her by the wrist.

"Wait Natsume! Wait!" she pleaded.

"Hn."

"Let me go!" she forced him to let go of her wrist.

"What's your problem girly?"

"Why are you back?" her angelic face is covered by her bangs.

"Do I really have to answer?"

"You ought to."

"Ruka asked me to be his best man…That's all…Happy now?"

"_That's all? How dare you Natsume?! You had leaved me brokenhearted and now you're back! But then you said that it's all because Ruka asked you to be in our wedding! Don't you love me anymore?! Are you happy to see your ex-girlfriend marrying your best friend?!" _shegrieved in her mind. Natsume can't have a look at her face. She had turned her back on him.

"Hey Mikan." he patted her shoulder lightly. 

"Let's go!" She faced him with a smile in her face. Actually, she's really hurting inside but still she managed to show him her smile.

Both of them walked out off her condo unit. Natsume just followed her. He managed to observe her movements.

"_She's really gotten more beautiful than ever. More cheerful too. I think so…sigh... I really don't know how the hell I got the courage to leave her behind. She was always there for me and that's what I am too with her. I promised that I will always take care of her. I will never leave her and hurt her. But I just did. I left without a single word. Now, I have to face the consequences of leaving her. I have to suffer from the pang of jealousy. She's finally getting married. She's getting married with my own best friend. Well, congratulations Ruka. You won._"

Tears started to form in his cold ruby eyes. Never did her thought that he'll be crying because of a girl. But he is right now. He is currently crying. He's crying because of the fear of losing the girl he loves so much. The only girl he had loved in his whole life.

"Natsume? Where are we going to ride? Are we going to ride you car?"

Her voice had awakened him from his melancholic thoughts. He had managed to wipe his tears just before she turned to face him.

"Yah. Go over that black Benz." He pointed his finger into a shiny black luxury car.

Mikan ran towards the black Benz. Natsume quietly followed her. She scanned the outside features of the car.

The plate number of the car is NMS0101. Natsume sweat dropped when she noticed the plate. He had it personalized. It his initials combined with Mikan's initials and birth date.

"Nice plate huh." She complimented totally oblivious about the initials.

"Stop the examination. Get in the car."

_To be continued_…

Ohayo minna! I'm back! I'm so sorry if it took me a long time to update my stories. I have to spend two hours (everyday)to teach a little boy…Yeah, I'm a tutor right now…hehehe...actually my mom was the one supposed to be his tutor. Now, I'm the one who is suffering from teaching a young guy. I need to teach him how to write, read and count. Looks like a boy's future is depending on what I will teach him... I'm so tired… Huhuhu…Because of that I just can't find time to type my fanfics…I'm really sorry. BTW… Please continue reading my stories (although I don't update my stories that frequent). Hope to read your reviews again.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you!

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, adding me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…you are the best readers ever!

Please add me in your friendster accounts, I don't have lots of friends yet so please add me. I'm begging…please…Just search for my profile, MeL RiAnNe…Thanks…Please leave a comment…hehehe…(that is if you wanna leave one…)

Please read my other 3 stories, "The Missing Piece of His Heart", "Made For Each Other" and my newest story, "The Predicament of Oblivion"…Please leave a review…Arigatou!

Thanks to the ff:

Flamehaze, vina03, helltishy, pukite, dominiqueanne, duriansan, princessofcrown, ruin princess, xXxSasukefangirlxXX, mariessa29


	4. Stars of a Show

Here comes my super duper latest update

Here comes my super duper latest update. I'm sorry for not updating fast. Now I have to make good chapters just to make up with you guys…It's not really easy to manage time. Please bear up with me. Please understand me for not updating faster. I have to type four chapters and there are times when the mental block syndrome attacks me, and most of time, I used to get the laziness syndrome…hehehe… So much for that, I know you want to read this chappie so enjoy reading! (I updated by this time because of an important reason...)

"**It's All about Love****"**

**Chapter 4**

_**Stars of a Show**_

They had been traveling through the busy streets of Tokyo. The heavy traffic had taken control over their time management. Natsume had been driving for an hour and a quarter while Mikan had been busy messing up with Natsume's things inside the compartment.

"Hey! Stop messing around!" Natsume tapped Mikan's hands.

"Itai! What was that for?" she whined over.

"You're messing up! Will you just stop that! I can't concentrate on my driving." He bleated off.

"I'm not distracting you!" she squealed.

"You are!" he yelled at her.

"Hmmph…" she shrugged off and surrendered. She had matured over time.

"Wow! It's the first time that you admitted that you're wrong." He teased her.

"I did not admit anything!"

"You just did. You didn't fight back."

"I didn't fight back because fighting over petty things is so immature."

"_I didn't know that she had really matured_." He thought. "So you are a matured lady right now?" he teased her.

"Yes I am." Mikan beamed triumphantly.

Natsume thought that she really got matured but to his disappointment, Mikan hasn't change completely. She took out a lollipop from her shoulder bag, opened it and started licking it.

He chuckled to his self. The girl hasn't given up her love for sweets.

Mikan noticed that he's chuckling.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Mikan asked then continued licking her lollipop.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You won't laugh because of nothing! Tell me! What is it?!"

"I said nothing!"

"If you say so." She continued licking her sweet treat.

The two stayed quiet for a while and Mikan grew uneasy with the silence between them. She felt that she have to say something.

"So you are using Sasuke Yashitake as your new name?" she asked. She had seen his passport when she messed up with his compartment.

"Yah…You're using Ayeka Koiso as your screen name, right?"

"Yeah. Ruka's using Akito Sagara. He's a famous singer-composer."

He felt a stinging sensation in his heart upon hearing her talk about his best friend.

"When will you hold you wedding?" Sadness was present in his eyes.

"We haven't really settled the exact date but it's gonna be in November." Mikan felt something in her heart when he asked her about her wedding. "_Is he really happy for me and Ruka?_"

"So that was just eight months from now." Hurt was present in his voice.

"Yeah." Mikan replied meekly.

After that conversation silence began to take place. Mikan was thinking about her upcoming wedding.

"_Am I really ready to get married?...It's only by now that I learned that I haven't gotten over him_…_But I just can't cancel my wedding, Ruka is really excited for it…I just can't disappoint him…_"

"_Mikan, are you really getting married?...Have you really forgotten about me?...I still love you and I thought I had gotten ever over you…" _

The two continued being like that until they finally reach their destination_._ Mikan began walking out off the car while Natsume silently followed her behind. The press people approached Mikan trying to start an interview. The guards blocked them and led Mikan and Natsume inside the conference room. When the two had entered, the press people followed.

"Good morning everyone. I would like to open up this press conference. You may now ask my talents." Sumire announced to the press. She had been Mikan's manager ever since she entered the showbiz industry.

Permy used to be an actress but when she got married, she decided to leave her acting career and focus on her son. But she really loves the showbiz industry that she tried to convince Mikan on being an actress. She managed Mikan wisely making her one of the most sought after actress and endorser.

"Miss Ayeka Koiso, can you tell us something about your upcoming wedding? Your fans are looking forward for your wedding." A male paparazzi asked her.

"Ohh, sorry I just can't detail things right now. The exact date isn't fixed yet but it will be on November." Mikan replied with a sweet smile in her face.

"Is it true that it's going to be a grand wedding? We've been hearing that it's going to be the wedding of the year." A female reporter asked her.

"No, it's not really a grand one. My fiancé and I wanted it to be a simple wedding. We are inviting our close friends and my beloved fans." She beamed at the camera.

"What kind of wedding will it be? Is it going to be a garden wedding? Church wedding? Or a beach wedding?"

"I wanted it to be a garden wedding but since my fiancé wanted a church wedding, it will be a church wedding."

"Ah. Miss Koiso, lots of boys had been drooling over you. We all know that they must be broken hearted when you announced that you're already engaged. Aren't you worried that getting married might affect your career?"

"No, I don't think so. They all know that before I entered showbiz, I already have a boyfriend and that boyfriend is my fiancé right now. We've been together for almost five years."

"Miss Koiso, who is that guy beside you?" Another one asked when she noticed the gorgeous guy beside the stunning lady.

"Ohh, he is my new talent. I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to introduce him. By the way, he is Sasuke Yashitake." Sumire replied for Mikan.

"So Mister Yashitake, is it your first time to actually be in tv?"

"Yah, I am a neophyte in this industry." Natsume nodded.

"You look so gorgeous Mister Sasuke. Already got a fiancé?"

"Thanks for the compliment but I haven't got a fiancé." Natsume chuckled making all the female paparazzi go loco for him.

"_Did I really hear him say thank you? I just can't believe that he's good in acting. Take note, he was able to make those girls go gaga with just a chuckle_." Mikan couldn't believe how strong Natsume's charisma is.

"You mean to say you are free?"

"Yah. I am single and available." Natsume joked. Everyone in the press laughed.

"_Is that supposed to be a joke? Hmph…_" Mikan commented in her mind.

"This conference is supposed to be about Miss Ayeka's new show, right? So, can you tell us something about the new show?"

"Sorry guys, we haven't attended the story conference yet but one thing is for sure, my talents will be the main star of the show." Sumire replied.

"You mean to say Miss Hana, Miss Ayeka and Mister Sasuke will be a love team?" a female press addressed Sumire by her screen name.

"Absolutely. Please support the new show of my talents." She beamed.

"We are very sure that the show is going to be a hit."

"Thanks guys. Thank you for coming. The press conference is over. Thank you so much."

The press began to walk out off the hall.

"Sumire?! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mikan asked. She was shocked upon hearing that she's going to be Natsume's partner.

"Sorry Mikan. You had been very busy for the past few days that I wasn't able to set a conference with the two of you."

"You? Do you know about it?" Mikan faced Natsume.

"If I got an idea that I will be partnered with you, I will not accept this project." Natsume shrugged off.

"What?! How dare you to say that to me?!"

"Please stop that. The press already knew about it. there's nothing that we can do about it."

Mikan looked at Permy helplessly.

_**To be continued…**_

Sorry, I don't have a thank you list right now. I accidentally deleted the automated email from FF. I'm so sorry. I'll be thanking the reviewers by the next chapter, okay?...BTW… How was it? Did you like the chappie? Please send your review to let me know about your comments and suggestions. No flaming please. (Happy Birthday Vina nee-chan!! -June 3)


End file.
